


Story Of My Life

by EmilyTheUnderDog



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheUnderDog/pseuds/EmilyTheUnderDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby a 14-year-old must make decisions between life and death. Ruby has faced many challenges in her life along with her 8-year-old sister Mist. This story is about how the two of them face those challenges together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Of My Life

Hi, my name is Ruby and this is the story of my life.

When I was 4: My first birthday party

When I was 5: I went to school for the first time

When I was 6: Mist was born

When I was 8: I started getting pocket money

When I was 10: My family and I went to America

When I was 12: My whole life was flip upside down

Flashback

It was my 12th birthday, my family had prepared me a surprise. I wear my favorite blue dress with red high heels. My parents dressed up formally with my mother wearing a silky black along with a matching pair of high heels, my father wearing a black tuxedo. While my younger sister Mist, wear a bright yellow dress that made her sky blue eyes stand out. When we our all done and dust at home, we all hopped into our family car and drove. Daring the car trip to my surprise, I tried guessing what the surprise was. All I got for responds were 'no', with no luck I just gave up, we continued down a freeway with a lot of cars surrounding us. When all of a sudden there were loud noises that sounded like they were coming from a car, followed by a loud bang. I couldn't feel my body and everything went black. The last thing I remember seeing is the giant grin my 5-year-old sister had planted on her face. I heard screaming, crying and sirens I tried to open my eyes back they were not cooperating, with that I fell back into unconscious.

I regained my senses and started to slowly open my eyes. I was staring straight at a blank white roof. I tilted my head to the left to find all these kinds of weird machines. I tried to get up but a shoot of pain through my arm stopped me. I looked down at my left arm which was now covered with cords and needles that were linked up to the weird machines. I lay back down and looked around the room as much of it as my body would let me. When I have looking around the room which was not fun because all the walls were white and boring, I spotted a small figure to the right of my bed. They had beautiful silky brown locks and wait silky brown locks...no it couldn't be. The corners of my eyes started to block my vision from the tears they were producing. Mist my 5-year-old sister was sleeping in a bed just like my, with machines and everything. But she had a weird thing around her neck. I tried calling her name to see if she would wake up and reposed but nothing, just the sounds coming from the machines filled the room.

I was about to fall asleep because there was nothing really else to do and besides I was stuck in a bed because of the wires attached to my arm. When suddenly the door opened and appeared a woman in a white outfit.

''Oh Miss I see you have awoken how are you feeling, by the way my name is Crystal''

''Where am I and also how long have I been out for?"

''Miss, you and your family were rushed to hospital because a car had collided with yours and you've been out for 6 hours''

Crystal noticed the panic in my eyes. She walked over to my bed and grabbed a clip board from the end of the bed. ''I have some great news you will be disconnected today and be able to go home tomorrow'' smiled Crystal. ''What about my sister is she going to be okay, where are my parents?'' I cried. The colour on the Crystal's face shaded away like she had just seen a ghost. I started glaring at her like I was going to read her mind and find the answer.

''I'm sorry to say but your sister is in a coma and we have no idea when she will wake up or if she will ever wake up...as for your parents well...um''

''They didn't make it did they''

''I'm sorry Miss, we tried everything in our will power to save them but it was too late they both died on the way to the hospital, they were holding each other's hands pleasing us to save you and your sister''

No this couldn't be happening

''Are you sure it's my parents'' Crystal took out a picture from her clipboard it was a picture of...my parents. My parents are dead, my sister as the chance of not waking up. And here I am well and good while Mist is fight for her life. ''Okay... I understand but please is there anything you can do to my sister to make sure she wakes up'' I asked ''Sorry but we have tried everything we can to help her, we just have to wait to see if she makes it'' explained Crystal. ''Okay...'' I said calmly.

The day that I was allowed to home finally came. But I didn't go home not with my sister in her current condition. I stayed beside my sister's hospital bed day and night waiting for the moment when Mist would open her blue eyes and smile at me. But she didn't do any of those things. She laid lifeless in bed with no smile on her face. Doctors and nurse's persuaded me to go home and rest because it was not health for me to stay here. 

I didn't go home.

Two months have passed since and there are no signs of Mist waking up, to make matters worse it was her 6th birthday today. Nobody came to her room and wished her a happy birthday, they didn't want to see her in this condition. I started to lose hope and started to accept that she would never wake up when suddenly the door opened and Crystal walked in. She walked over to the bed very slowly with a frown washed on her face.

Oh no please don't say what I think you are going to say

''Ruby, I'm sorry to say this but Mist is showing no signs of waking up...we have to pull the cord and end her pain and suffering.'' I looked over at Mist. I couldn't do it, I cannot end my own sister's life. I faced Crystal with tears in my eyes.

''Please...Crystal pull the cord for me, I could never do it''

''Okay I understood Ruby.''

Crystal walked over to the cord that was supporting Mist's life. I grabbed her hand and held it for the last time and closed my eyes. Crystal was about to pull the cord when all of a sudden I felt something move in my hand. I opened my teary eyes and looked at my hand. The hand in my hand was moving oh so slowly. I looked at Mist and sure enough she was awake. With her ocean blue eyes staring back at mine. ''Mist" I screamed hugging her. ''Hi Ruby'' replied Mist very weakly with her famous smile on her face.

''Oh I see you're awake Mist, how are you feeling'' chuckled Crystal as she watched us hug each other. I decided to let go of Mist so she could get comfortable with her surroundings. ''I'm okay but I feel a bit dizzy" ''Don't worried its nature for you to be dizzy after a car crash'' replied Crystal. Mist's eyes grow wide. ''Wait...what car crash is mommy and daddy okay'' cried Mist. "I'm sorry Mist, but your parents...'' I interrupted Crystal mid-sentence. ''Mist...mommy and daddy won't be with us anymore they have moved on in life'' I explained to Mist. Her royal blue eyes started to tear up. She started to cry a river in the hospital bed because the needles in her left arm were limiting her movement. I turned to face Crystal to avoid Mist's crying face. ''Is there anyone who can look after you'' asked Crystal. I thought long and hard my end result...nothing. I shook my head in response. Mist's crying start to slow down and fade away. ''What about daddy's ex-girlfriend?'' asked Mist. I turned around on my heels and faced Mist, her expression on her face told me she wasn't joking. I sighed at the thought ''Well what do we have to lose'' I said. ''Okay if I can get her number I will be able to contact her and tell her to pick you guys'' exclaimed Crystal.

We waited a few minutes for Chloe to turned up to the hospital and pick us up. We arrived at her house and opened the door to her house or as I like to call it hell and looked around the room. There were beer bottles, chip packs all over the living room floor. ''So what did you two freaks do this time'' growled Chloe. Mist ran to me side pulling on my blue sleeve, ''None of your business'' I muttered. Chloe glare daggers at me and Mist, this only made Mist more scared. ''Get your lazy asses up stairs before I whip you'' shouted Chloe.

I picked up Mist bridle style and bolted up the stairs. Once I reached the top, I placed Mist on the ground and started walking around. Moving Chloe's junk out of my way I finally found two bedrooms that were going unused.

"Hey Ruby"

"What is it Mist?"

"Are we going to live here now?"

"I'm afraid so"

"But how are we going to get my toys from home"

Our conversation was interrupted when two giant grey bags come flying over the railing.

"There you go freaks there's your belongings, prepare your rooms and be down here in five minutes or else you will not be seeing tomorrow" threatened Chloe.

Mist stared at me with her big blue eyes before walking over to one of the bags to check if was hers. Mist had been searching the bag for a few minutes when she pulled out a tan Pembroke Welsh corgi plushy. "Sparky" She beamed. Mist raced over to me and shoved the plushy in my face.

"Look Ruby, look, I found Sparky"

The plushy is very important to Mist because our grandmother had a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Sparky and she loved that dog. But someday our grandparents got divorced, our grandmother moved to America while our grandfather lived with us. Mist was so depressed, she didn't come out of her room for two days straight. My parents were worried about Mist so they made her a plushy that looked like Sparky.

"That's great Mist, I'm sure Sparky is happy to see you...wait but where are..."

Suddenly there came a faint meow behind me, I turned and sure enough I spotted two black and white cats (One mostly black and other mostly white) sitting down on the top of the stairs, I also spotted a tan dwarf-lop sitting beside them. "Oakley, Luna, Gizmo" beamed Mist and ran to the two cats and hugged them. Oakley our male cat who was mostly black did not seem too happy with the sudden action jumped out of Mist's tight grip and ran into one of the used bedrooms. While Luna our female cat who was mostly white looked over the moon that she had found her owner's. Meanwhile Gizmo looked absolutely lost so I walk over to him and picked him up. "Hey there little buddy, it's nice to see you again." He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

I reminded Mist about the bags and she nodded in response. We collected our own bag and walked into separate rooms. I walked into the bedroom and there was junk and food wrappers everywhere, there were spider webs in every corner of the room and ants all of the carpet. "Man...it's like I'm sharing a room with pigs, geez." I manage to find the way to the single bed in the other end of the room. I dropped my bag onto the bed, it looked like the bed was about to break with its newly added weight. I opened up the bag and started to organize all of it in my new bedroom. When I finished putting everything where I wanted it to be, I looked over to where I had placed a blue digital alarm clock, it had taken me 3 minutes to organize everything and I only had one minute left. Without wasting another second, I quietly ran out of my room and found Mist waiting patiently near the top of the stairs.

"Ready" I asked, Mist nodded. We made our way down to the living, where we discovered Chloe drinking alcohol on the sofa watching T.V. "Hey freaks listen up" growled Chloe not bothering to look in our direction. "You are in my house, so you listen to me and only me and if you disobey me, you will get whipped, if you are not up by 6:30am each morning and I don't have breakfast in bed, you will get whipped, if you don't refer to me as mother, you will get whipped, also you will be doing all the chores for me and if you do a good job I will food you, you got that". We both nodded. "Now you guys know that, make me a 3 course meal and then it is off to bed" Mist and I ran into the kitchen to start making Chloe dinner.

I stared over at Mist who was collecting fruits and vegetables from the refrigerator, Mist noticed me and looked in my direction. I was not a mind reader but I could tell we were thinking of the same thing.

This was only the beginning of our journey.


End file.
